The present invention relates to a cable connector having a grounding device, and particularly to a cable connector having a grounding device providing a detection mechanism assuring effective engagement between the cable connector and a mating connector when the cable connector mates with the mating connector.
Cable connectors generally have grounding devices for electrostatic discharge, as disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 86102087, 86102088, 86102094 and 86102095. As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional cable connector disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 5768771 comprises a dielectric housing 50, a front shell 51, a cover shell 52 and a grounding blade 7. A terminal module 40 is mounted within the dielectric housing 50, the terminal module 40 includes a pair of terminal blocks 40a and 40b which clamp the grounding blade 7 therebetween. Each cable 6 of the terminal module 40 comprises a plurality of center conductors 60 each enclosed by a metal shield 600. Referring to FIG. 5, clamping arms 70 are formed at one end of the grounding blade 7 for retaining the cable 6, while an engaging portion 72 at another end of the grounding blade 7 makes electrical connection with a mating connector. A recess 71 is defined in a clamping portion for engaging with a tag 500 disposed in the terminal block 40a to securely retain the terminal blocks 40a and 40b to the grounding blade 7. However, the grounding blade 7 is planer and includes no mechanism helping a user to sense positive engagement between the cable connector and a mating connector. Although some measures are taken to overcome this defect, such as providing protuberant traces and hollow traces in the engaging portion, these methods are limited by the single-layer configuration of the grounding blade. Hence, an improved cable connector having a grounding device is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.